Juste un rêve
by Lily AMD
Summary: Nous étions quatre...en dernière année à Poudlard. Nous avions 17 ans. Mais c'était le choix de la prophétie, celle que nous avions entendu et qui nous annoncé que nous étions les quatre élus a sauver notre monde et à vaincre Lord Voldemort. A partir de ce moment notre vie n'a plus jamais été la même, pour partir pour une grande conquête, sans doute la dernière de notre vie..


_Je publie à ce jour ma première fanfiction que Harry Potter intituler: "Juste un rêve". Cette première histoire a quatre personnages principaux dont 3 que vous connaissez bien et une autre que j'ai inventé de toute pièce, l'histoire sera principalement raconté de son point de vue. J'ai ajouté mon propre personnage principale car pour moi je suis obligé d'écrire avec mon personnage, je ne peux imprégner d'un personnage déjà créer car il n'est pas moi.. L'histoire prend en compte quelques événements du septième tome, mais oublier tout ce dont vous vous rappelez pour lire cette fiction! En espérant que vous aimerez ce style très personnalisé! ;)_

**_\- Prologue -_**

_ **Une sombre prophétie**_

« Vous en êtes sûre? » Demanda un homme habillé de noir, enfin, il serait très peu probable que le seigneur des ténèbres aurait confondu!

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas le seul a s'être fait duper! Vous et moi nous l'étions aussi jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Répliqua le veille homme blanc.

\- Je veux dire, en êtes vous sûre de ce qu'avance cette prophétie?

\- Voulez-vous donc l'a réentendre mon ami?

Sans entendre la réponse de ce dernier, le veille homme prit entre ses mains, une sphère ronde et brillante. Celle-ci se mit alors a briller puis de la fumée blanche en sortit. C'est alors qu'une voix, douce et roque à la fois murmura ces mots: 

« Dans un futur proche, ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres, seront quatre... trois lions et un serpent, conçus par la magie, âgée de la dix-septième lune. Sagesse, pouvoir, courage et protection. Ils partirons lorsque sonnera l'Aout, le garçon qui a survécu, la fille qui a attendu, le garçon qui a cru et la fille qui a aimé seront livrés aux combats et aux sacrifices. Le quatrième lion sauvera et se découvrira... La tempête passera. Ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres seront écrit sur la page... ils seront quatre » 

Un silence régnait dans la pièce, jusqu'à que l'homme noir le brisa:

\- Je sais ce que dit la prophétie... mais êtes-vous sûre que ce soient ces quatre enfants?

\- Il n'y a aucun doute, nous avons fait le rapprochement avec Sibylle. Il y a toutes les chances que ce soient eux... souffla le vieux en montrant quatre noms inscrits en dessous du visage photographié qui y correspondait.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas nous résoudre à les laisser, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux! S'écria alors l'autre.

\- Je le sais bien, mais avons-nous le choix?

L'homme en noir en resta sans voix.

\- Nous les protégerons, nous les aiderons, sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent, mais ils devront mener cette guerre seul... Acheva alors le veille homme.

\- Le seigneur des ténèbres voudra chacun de ces enfants, mais il persécutera ciel et terre pour avoir la fille... continua-il en désignant la photo d'une jeune brune.

\- Mais pourquoi...? Murmura l'homme en noir.

\- Vous le verrez, je ne peux rien vous dire, mais vous comprendrez le moment venu.

L'autre n'avait pas l'air aussi convaincu.

\- Voyons, ne me dites pas que vous vous inquiétez pour eux? Que vous montrez de la... compassion? Severus...

Severus Rogue hocha de la tête:

\- Je mènerai ma quête... que personne ne sache..

\- Personne ne le saura, jusqu'au moment venu, c'est entendu Severus?

\- Toujours, finit Rogue. » 

**5 ans plus tard..**

Le jour est tombé et une fraîcheur soudaine est tout à coup abattu sur le château... Je suis avec Neville et Ginny, dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Nous sommes bien installé, en chaussette sur les canapés... Un soir comme les autres, ma 6e année à Poudlard s'achevait.

C'est alors que j'aperçois petit à petit un rassemblement de foule qui se dirige dehors je bondis sur mes pieds, intrigué. Je vois alors Seamus Finnigan. Je l'interpelle:  
« Seamus! Mais qu'es-ce-qui se passe? » En voyant son visage décomposer, mon inquiétude monte:

\- Dehors... il... Il a du mal à parler.

\- Répond enfin! Dit Neville, qui est effectivement inquiet aussi.

\- Dehors... la marque... la marque des ténèbres est apparu...

Il nous lance un dernier regard qui traduit sa détresse avant de partir. Nous nous regardons tout les trois. J'enfile vite fait mes converses et mon gilet. Puis je mets à courir le plus vite que je peux dans les couloirs, en bousculant tout le monde... Ginny et Neville essayer de me suivre en vain, j'étais une fille très rapide. Je sais ce que cela signifiais... Harry est à tout les coup concerné! Et la marque au dessus du château est un très bon signe... Il avait du se passé quelque chose de grave... très grave. « Où est Harry? Où est-il? » Mon coeur bat à toute rompre, j'ai du mal à respirer. Harry est comme le frère que j'ai pas eu! Nous avons tant parcours ensemble, à chaque fois il se fout dans des catastrophes évitant la mort... mais là, je ne suis pas lui et surtout, je ne suis au courant de rien! Avec Ginny et Neville nous venons de passer devant la grande salle, nous observons attentivement. Elle est à moitié vide et tout le monde est affolé. « Que se passe t-il bon sang? » Il faut trouver absolument Hermione et Ron. Dans les escaliers, j'aperçois une tête familière.

« RON! » Je hurle de tout mes poumons. Il se retourne avec Hermione ils accourent à nous.

-Alison? Qu'es que tu as? s'exclame Ron.

\- Je... On ne trouve pas Harry et je ne sais pas ce qui passe dehors avec les rumeurs qui tourne et tout... Je suis sûre qu'il a des ennuis il faut faire vite et...

\- Héhé! Il prend par les épaules. Calme toi! Tu es complètement affolé.

\- Il y a la marque des ténèbres au dessus de l'école Ron! Tu crois pas que c'est le moment pour s'affoler alors que Harry est introuvable?! On se regarde droit dans nos yeux , à la limite de la crise de nerf.

\- Vite! Dehors! interrompt Neville. Il me tire par le bras. Nous courons tous à l'extérieur du château, où tout les élèves sont regroupé. Je suis terrifié. Plus on avance plus nous sommes sans expression. Toujours à côté de Neville, je lui serre le bras au sang. Je lève la tête au ciel et mon sang s'arrête de couler dans mes veines... la marque des ténèbres est bien là et pourrit le ciel. Nous entrons dans l'attroupement... les visages des personnes sont d'une tristesse que je n'ai jamais vu. Plus j'avance, plus mon coeur battait fort.. je crains le pire! Ron et Hermione sont déjà là... cette dernière est en larmes quand je croise son regard. A présent tout le monde sont tournés vers moi et je découvre au centre du cercle... une horreur. J'ai du mal à réalisé ce qu'il y a devant mes yeux. Une silhouette est agenouillé à côté d'une autre plus grande, allongé par terre... et, inerte... Mes jambes sont toutes engourdies. J'ai du mal à marcher. La personne se tourne vers moi...

« Harry...? Je dis d'une voix émue par les larmes qui commençait à monter. Il me regarde... dévasté. Il enlève sa main et je découvre le visage du corps inerte au sol: Dumbledore. Je suis d'abord choqué... puis les larmes jaillissent, avant que mes jambes ne se fendent... Je m'écroule par terre. Neville me rattrape mais il me laisse finalement me glisser par terre ses côtés:

« NNNNOONNNN! Je hurle à tout poumons Noonnnn! »

-Je suis désolé Alison... » me chuchote-il dans mon oreille caché par mes cheveux. Mes bras attrapent son corps et je le serre fort, aussi fort que la douleur qui a transpercé mon coeur. Il pose sa tête sur la mienne. « Je suis désolé... vraiment désolé...

-Pourquoi...? Je murmure. Pourquoi?

-Je suis désolé... me répète-il sans cesse. Je suis désolé mon coeur... Je suis au bord du gouffre. Je ne peux pas croire ce qui se présente devant mes yeux. Ginny estau côté de Harry... et moi à Neville. Il est soit disant mon « petit ami ». Il est amoureux de moi depuis la 4ème année, enfin, je l'ai sus en 4ème année, quand il m'a invité au bal de Noël. Je ne sais pas si je l'aime... mais je suis bien avec lui. Je continue à pleurer et pleurer. Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça, nous enlever notre directeur... notre professeur, notre mentor... à moi et à Harry, Dumbledore a été tellement important pour nous, c'est lui qui nous a fait rencontrer. C'est Dumbledore, la famille qui nous relie.

Non ils n'ont pas le droit de nous le retirer. Tout à coup, j'aperçois que tout le monde ont levé sa baguette au ciel... et la lumière, comme une lueur d'espoir, jaillisse de chaque baguette et fait disparaître la marque des ténèbres. Je lève la tête:

-Neville...? Regarde... je murmure toujours assise par terre dans ses bras. Nous regardons la marque disparaître petit à petit, je lance un regard à tout ceux qui sont autour de nous avant de me replonger pour sangloter sur l'épaule de Neville, qui m'embrasse sur le front. Ma peine est immense et rien ne peut l'apaiser.

Je suis dans le dortoir, allongé sur mon lit le regard livide et rouge, depuis une bonne heure.  
Quand j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et du monde venir à mes côtés. Quelqu'un pose sa main sur mon épaule:

\- Alison, le professeur Mc Gonagall te convoque dit Hermione.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller.

\- Alison...

Je me lève brusquement.

\- Je ne veux pas y aller, je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille à la fin! Je crie. Je vois alors Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, tout ceux de 6ème année de Gryffondor me regarder.

\- Et c'est quoi ces regards de chien battu! Arrêtez de me regarder avec cette pitié!

Ils baissent alors les yeux, puis Mc Gonagall arrive entre eux.

\- Melle Dawson, veuillez me suivre, s'il-vous-plaît, c'est extrêmement important.

Comprenant ce qu'elle me veut je lui réponds:

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un ou autre chose dans ce genre! Je veux juste qu'on me laisse seul, ce n'est pas la première personne que je perds!

\- Il ne s'agit pas de cela, melle, cela concerne M. Dumbledore... il vous a laissé quelque chose... quelque chose que vous devez lire... dit-elle avec un regard inquiet.

\- Qu'est-ce?

\- Venez avec moi...

Je me lève de mon lit puis la suis. Les couloirs sont sombre, la nuit est tomber. Je l'a suis jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.  
\- Professeur, pourquoi le bureau du...

\- Entrez, m'interrompit-elle. Je pousse la porte d'entrée. Pas un bruit dans la pièce, cependant, il semble avoir du monde, i siège devant le bureau, dont 3 sont occupé. La porte se ferme derrière moi.

\- Asseyez vous Dawson. M'incite Mc Gonagall. J'avance à pas de loup vers les fauteuils. Puis les personnes assises se tournent vers moi. C'est Harry, Ginny et Drago Malefoy. Je les regarde tout les trois, un par un. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi eux aussi sont là. Puis je regarde Mc Gonagall.

\- Asseyez vous, répète-elle avec sérieux. Je m'assois précipitamment sur le fauteuil qui reste, à côté de Malefoy. Il me regarde du coin de l'œil. Je fais de même en m'asseyant.

\- Bien, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ait amené ici tout les quatre... Après ce tragique événement qui vient de se passer. J'ai découvert quelque chose dans le bureau de monsieur Dumbledore.  
Harry relève les yeux.

\- Quoi donc? Dit-il.

Mc Gonagall sort une feuille de papier. Et lit ce qu'il est écrit à voix haute.

« Quand vous lirez ceci, jeunes gens, je ne serais sous doute plus là. C'est pour cela que je vous écris cette lettre. L'heure est grave... et il est temps de vous dire la vérité... la vrai vérité. L'année dernière, quand Harry a découvert la prophétie, qu'il lui révélait qu'il était l'élu qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres, celle-ci a été brisé. Or, elle ne serait pas brisé si elle aurait été la vraie prophétie...

-La vraie prophétie?! disons Ginny, Harry et moi en même temps.

Nous nous regardons, Malefoy ne comprend absolument rien.  
Le professeur Mc Gonagall reprit:

« En effet, cette prophétie n'était pas la véritable... La seule et la vraie, je l'ai découverte moi-même il y a de cela 5 ans, à votre entrée en 1er année, sauf pour mademoiselle Weasley, et elle révélait ainsi ces paroles: 

« Dans un futur proche, ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres, seront quatre... trois lions et un serpent, conçus par la magie, âgée de la dix-septième lune. Sagesse, pouvoir, courage et protection. Ils partirons lorsque sonnera l'Aout, le garçon qui a survécu, la fille qui a attendu, le garçon qui a cru et la fille qui aimé seront livrés aux combats et aux sacrifices. Le quatrième lion sauvera et se découvrira... La tempête passera. Ceux qui vaincront le seigneur des ténèbres seront écrit sur la page... ils seront quatre »

Un silence de mort s'abat. Tout le monde sont choqués après ce que l'on vient d'entendre. Une « nouvelle » prophétie? Avec quatre élus? Mais qu'es que c'est tout ceci? Le professeur continue:

« La prophétie parlait alors de ces quatre jeunes. Je l'ai déchiffré et découvrit donc que ces quatre élus était donc: Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Alison Dawson et Ginny Weasley dont j'ai sus l'année d'après quand elle arriva à Poudlard. Trois Gryffondor et un serpentard issu de famille sorciers. Âgée de 17 ans et 16... le reste je ne peux vous le dévoiler, ce sera à vous de déchiffrer et de comprendre les paroles de la prophétie pour poursuivre votre quête. Je vous réunis alors pour vous annoncez que c'est vous et seulement vous qui vaincra le seigneur des ténèbres... Bonne chance mes enfants, je veille et j'ai toujours veillé sur vous.»

Mes larmes tombent. Une quête? Suis-je vraiment une élue? Non, il doit avoir une erreur, j'ai toujours été une bonne élève, avec pleins d'amis, prousuiveuse au Quidditch... mais jamais moi je n'ai fais de quête! J'ai toujours sus que Harry était l'élu mais pas moi avec. C'est alors que ma mémoire colle les morceaux... notre relation! Dumbledore nous a fait se rencontrer car il savait, nous sommes comme frères et soeurs car nous avons le même destin depuis tout ce temps... Comment avait-il pu nous cacher tout ça? Il est mort sans que nous le sachions. J'ai mal à la tête, je l'entoure de mes bras. Le silence est toujours là... nous sommes d'autant plus choqué que le professeur.

« Voilà les dernières mots de Dumbledore qu'il vous annonce à tout les quatre... murmure-elle.

\- Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi nous? Pourquoi maintenant? Dit Ginny complètement paniqué, nous ne sommes pas prêt!

\- Si le professeur disait vrai, c'est vous, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais c'est vous! Et vous devez partir.

\- Nous avons aucune aide, aucun indice comment allons-nous procéder? Précipite Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas Potter! hausse-elle. Je ne sais pas... je ne suis que le messager.  
C'est alors que j'explose:

\- Nous pouvons pas faire cette quête, nous allons atteindre notre dernière année, nous ne sommes pas assez performant! Nous allons pas quitter notre famille, nos études, notre vie et mener une quête alors que nous avons aucune idée comment s'y prendre, ni pour ou et par quoi commencer! Aucun indices nous a été donner, juste de tuer ce foutu Voldemort avant qu'on se fasse tuer par lui! Non! Nous sommes trop jeune! Pour la plupart même pas ou à peine majeur, vous allez quand même pas nous laissé partir comme ça et de laisser notre peau?! Je m'interrompis, oui j'avais été avoir une fois trop loin, je suis parfois assez insolente car je dis ce que je pense, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall savait autant de choses que nous... je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. Mais un autre vient à mon secours:

\- Puis pourquoi moi? Pourquoi je vaincrais le seigneur des ténèbres avec eux? Nous avons aucun contact, je n'ai rien à voir avec tout cela! S'écrie Drago Malefoy.

\- Bien sur! Surtout que tu es un mangemort! Peste Harry. Malefoy lui lance un regard noir.

\- Je suis pas un mangemort! Siffle-il.

Les deux sont ennemis depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Il a toujours passer son temps à le pourrir, par pure jalousie ai-je toujours penser. Pour ma part, je n'ai jamais trop apprécié Malefoy à cause de ça, j'ai toujours prit la défense de Harry, mais je n'ai presque jamais eu de conflit avec lui. Mais s'il fallait partir avec lui, je le ferai il sera un atout pour nous, il est un bon élève et très douter dans les sortilèges, et défenses aux combats!

\- Et je ne partirai pas avec vous! Termine-il.

\- C'est la prothétie, Malefoy, nous n'avons pas le choix! répond Ginny.

\- Qu'es qui te dit qu'il ne fait pas une erreur de personne, hein?! Replique Drago méchamment.

\- Dumbldore ne faisait jamais erreur... Je souffle malheureusement. - Oui... nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons mener cette guerre... murmure Harry. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélére.  
Malgré ma moral intérieur je ne peux me retenir encore:

\- Nous sommes pas assez compétant! Pfff quatre gamins de 16-17 ans contre une armée de mangemorts, vous nous prenez pour qui? Je sais bien qu'on doit continuer cette quête que Dumbledore nous a confier pour éviter la guerre mais c'est du suicide!

\- Vos sorts, votre intelligence et votre courage suffira pour ce combat, ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui a confier cette quête mais le destin! Et la guerre ne sera pas éviter, elle est imminente! M'interrompe Mc Gonagall. Moi je crois en vous mes enfants, ou mes guerriers devrais-je dire! Je vous ai vu grandir et évoluer, je sais que vous réussirez mieux que beaucoup d'autres. Mais surtout n'oubliez pas de ne révéler à personne que vous êtes les élus! A Poudlard nous trouverons un moyen de faire votre absence discrète. Faites de même! Je vous donne la prophétie. Je dois vous laissez, vous devriez partir dès Août comme le dit la prophétie... Ne l'oubliez pas et déchiffrez-la, elle vous sera d'une grande aide.

Elle se lève puis passe sa main sur chaque de épaules avant de nous adresser: Bonne chance mes enfants... »

Nous nous levons de nos sièges puis plongeons dans les regards des un et des autres.

« Alors, vous êtes prêt pour cette aventure? Dit Ginny.

\- Ce n'est pas une aventure Ginny, c'est une quête, pour sauver notre monde! C'est la guerre! Il ne faut pas prendre ça à la rigolade. Je la stoppe. Le silence retombe.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ma capacité à retenir mes émotions m'énerve toujours:

\- Excuse moi... Je bougonne.

\- Bon, vous marchez? Demande Harry. De toute façon nous avons pas le choix!

On met longtemps à se regarder et à réfléchir.

\- Moi je marche, je mènerai cette guerre avec vous. Je dis, et tendis ma main.

\- Je te suis. Dit Harry et il pose sa main sur la mienne. Puis Ginny fait de même. Nous trois se tournent vers le dernier élu.

\- Malefoy... gronde Harry.

\- Harry, s'il te plait! Je le réprimande.

\- Je ne sais pas, murmure Drago hésitant, ça me paraît insensé mais, en même temps ça prouve que j'ai rien à faire avec mon père.

\- Comment ça? Demande Ginny.

\- Je lui ai fais comprendre que je voulais plus le voir ni rien à faire avec lui, après... heu, il s'interrompt.

\- Écoute, Drago... je commence. Il me regarde étonné que je l'appelle par son prénom. C'est ton destin, il t'a choisit, il a été décider ainsi.. Si c'est le destin, cela veut dire que tu n'auras aucun autre choix, si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors c'est que tu es bien le serpentard de la prophétie! Tu dois le faire.  
Il serre les mains puis lève la tête.

\- Je le ferai... je vous suis. Je lui adresse un petit sourire, réciproque.

\- Bon, on se donnera rendez-vous le 1er Aout au chemin de traverse, disons... à 12 heures, commence Harry. Emporté le maximum de choses qui puisse nous aidé à combattre et...

\- A survivre surtout! Je voudrais que mes fesses ait aucune séquelles! Je l'interrompe. Malefoy étouffe un rire, Autrement dit, je tiens à ma vie, et aux votre! Je finis en me tournant vers aux en leur adressant un regard sincère.

\- Prenons des sac avec le sortilège d'extension et de réduction ça sera beaucoup plus facile à transporter croyez-moi. Propose Malefoy

\- Bonne idée! Fais-je.

\- Ok, Malefoy... tu nous lâches pas... on ne partira pas sans toi de toute façon. Dit Harry. Il lui tendit sa main. Malefoy hésite un instant, puis lui fait une poignée de main.

Et c'est comme cela que cette grande conquête débute.

Notre conquête...


End file.
